Chosen: In Your Dreams
by SweetWillowTree
Summary: A fic written about four years ago. Just a quick look at a Potential Slayer who isn't with the rest when she's Chosen. Takes place during of course Chosen, the BtVS finale.


**Disclaimer: The quotes used in this fic are borrowed from the episode "Chosen" from Buffy the Vampire Slayer. Any characters used, with the exception of Addy, Cassie and Mr. Hendits, are the property of Mutant Enemy (I think...). Made for fun, not for profit!**

**A/N: This fic was written about four years ago, and I just stumbled across it and decided to throw it up. Please let me know if you like it via review, and check out my other fics if you get the chance! **

Laughter. It was always laughter. The school was full of it. The pretty blondes and the cute brunettes all laughed, all the time. Sometimes at her, and sometimes at each other, but they were always happy, or so it seemed. She wished… no, she didn't, she liked who she was. When she stood in front of the mirror before leaving for school, checking to make sure her uniform was proper, and that her copper hair was tied back properly, she was satisfied, not ecstatic, but satisfied. She would never be ecstatic with herself, because… she was fat. Not obese, but just enough to not fit in with the skinny, popular crowd, and not to fit in with the "misfits". But she was still satisfied.

This was mostly what she thought of during science class, when the teacher droned on and on and …

"Miss Mackson! Do you know the answer or not?" yelled the teacher, making her jump.

"Addy! He wants to know the symbol for Mercury." whispered her best friend, Cassie, from behind her.

It was a simple question that she answered with the ease that she always used when discussing school.

"The symbol for Mercury is Hg, Mr Hendits."

She was a nerd, and she accepted it. But this was even more boring than usual. In most of her classes, the teachers were 'helping' them review for exams, which weren't for another two and a half weeks anyways. But she would get over it.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Sitting at home in her room, she and Cassie were on the phone, doing their homework together. Cassie's full moon was Cassandra Kennsten, and they'd been friends since the first grade, best friends since fifth. Addy's full name was Adelaide Mackson. They were in tenth grade.

"Addy, what's the date today?" asked Cassie.

"Well gee, no wonder you get such high marks in organization… It's May 17th." She paused, and then continued. "Hey Cass… have you been feeling weird lately, like something big is gonna happen?"

"Um… like, other than exams? No… but did you forget that Aunt Sarah is coming down this weekend, that's what happened last time."

Addy and Cassie always treated each others' family like their own.

"No, that's not it. This seems different. Ah ha! I'll bet there's gonna be a freak snowstorm tonight, as is the norm here in northern Ontario."

"Yeah, well don't count on it. I know that school bores you, but I really doubt that there's gonna be snow tomorrow." answered Cassie.

"Well, I still think that something weird is gonna happen."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Grrr… argh! Gym, it was Addy's least favourite class this week. She normally loved it, but they were doing gymnastics, and she couldn't do a cartwheel.

"Hey Cass! Do you think it's possibly we could take wrestling? No, of course not, because girls aren't meant to fight."

"Nope," Cassie replied, "Just gymnastics. I don't know how you can't do these things, it's not that hard." She concluded by executing a perfect back handspring.

"Yeah, well. I'm just not as coordinated as you… or at all!"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Addy wrote the date, May 18th, in her English binder. That feeling she'd been, well, feeling was getting stronger. The teacher was still just droning, which was all that the teachers seemed to have been doing lately. Pretty soon, Addy was sound asleep…

_A blonde girl was standing in a basement. There was a platinum haired man on a cot, and another man, a priest, was talking to the girl._

"_I will overrun this Earth. And when my army outnumbers the humans on this Earth, the scales will tip and I will be made flesh."_

_The girl said something, and then the man continued. Addy was mostly just looking around, and then she tuned back in to hear him say: "None of those girlies will ever know real power unless you're dead. You know the drill…"_

_And he morphed into a mirror image of he girl and continued._

"_Into every generation, a slayer is born. One girl in all the world. She alone will have the strength and skill to- There's that word again. What you are. How you'll die. Alone."_

_Addy really didn't get it, and then it was almost as though the mute button had been hit. The first girl, the original one, looked kind of freaked. And then the man on the cot woke up and the second girl disappeared. Then the volume came back just in time for her to hear the blonde say: "I just realized something. Something that really never occurred to me before. We're gonna win."_

And then, Addy was awake, wondering what the blonde was talking about.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Addy was reading her dream dictionary, trying to figure out what her dream meant. She had a comfortable feeling while dreaming it, as if she knew the girl, and that the girl would help her. But there was nothing in the book to help her. She'd called Cassie, but she couldn't figure it out either.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Addy was in bed, half-asleep, but only half because she was worried about having another intense dream. But her drowsiness got the better of her, and she fell asleep.

_She was standing in the living room of the house where she'd been earlier. The same blonde girl was talking, but to a group this time, and it was day. She was making a speech._

"_I hate this. I hate being here. I hate that you have to be here. I hate that there's evil, and that I was chosen to fight it. I wish a whole lot of the time that I hadn't been. I know a lot of you wish I hadn't been either. But this isn't about wishes. This is about choices. I believe we can beat this evil. Not when it comes, not when its army is ready, now. Tomorrow morning I'm opening the Seal. I'm going down into the Hellmouth, and I'm finishing this once and for all._

_Right now, you're asking yourself, 'What makes this different? What makes us anything more than a bunch of girls being picked off one by one?' It's true; none of you have the power that Faith and I do. So here's the part where you make a choice."_

And then she was pulled out again, awake in her bed at 3:37 a.m.

"Hm… still three hours of sleep."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Cassie and Addy were walking down to lunch, discussing the latter's weird dreams.

"Well maybe you were a petite blonde in your other life." ventured the brunette.

"No… how about not. I don't know, it seemed pretty recent, like now-ish maybe… well whatever." said the redhead, discouraged.

"Um… Addy, what's the date?" asked Cassie.

"Holy muffins, you need a calendar… it's May 20th."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

She was on the bus, after Cassie had gotten off, so she was sitting alone, sleeping because of the rough night she'd had before. And yet again, she was dreaming…

_Addy was standing in the middle of a platform with a group of other girls, the blonde, the platinum haired man, and 'Faith'. There was a buzz in the air, and all she could hear was what the other girls were hearing… the blonde's speech from earlier._

"_So here's the part where you make a choice: What if you had the power… now? In every generation, one slayer is born… because a bunch of men who died thousands of years ago made up that rule. They were powerful men. This woman is more powerful than all of them combined. So I say we change the rules. I say my power… should be our power…"_

_Addy breathed in at the same time as the others, the others just like her._

"_From now on every girl in the world who might be a slayer, will be a slayer. Every slayer who might have the power, will have the power… can stand up, will stand up. Slayers… every one of us. Make your choice, are you ready to be strong?"_

And Addy woke up.


End file.
